A Promise
by Mikuzu
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Read ch.4 for details. It was a secret promise, one Sesshomaru had never intended to let get out. But with the clock ticking and the pressure to find a mate looming, Sesshomaru was faced with a decision: tell Inuyasha or abandon all hope.
1. Our Little Secret

_chapter one: Our Little Secret_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed in disbelief as the dog demon turned away yet another potential suitor with a mere swish of his delicate hand, turning his attention boredly to the demonic imp chastising him. "That was the fourth candidate today!"

Sesshomaru scowled while still maintaining his usual complacent air about him.

"These females hardly interest me," he stated promptly, drawing himself up to full height and moving away from the tree he had been boredly reclining against. "I fail to see the need for me to take a mate."

Jaken frowned as he briskly paced beside his Lord, who was making his way back to their current established campsite.

"As I said, Lord Sesshomaru…you need an heir to inherit the Western Lands, as well as your father's name," Jaken explained in a somewhat exasperated tone. "Also, taking a mate will aid you in overseeing your territory."

"Is that not what I have you for, Jaken?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a beautifully deadly golden. "You of all people should know that I am not one for partnerships. Why do you want me to choose a mate so soon?"

"Well…" The smaller demon hesitated. "As I'm sure you know, my Lord, your birthday is approaching soon. And Lord Sesshomaru…you are not as young as you once were."

Sesshomaru honestly looked and felt as though he had just been slapped clear across the face. He was pretty confident in his looks, most notably the fact that he didn't look a day older than that of a twenty-year old mortal. Certainly Jaken was just asking to be stepped on at this point.

"You should watch the things you say," the silver-haired man snapped in an annoyed tone. "I assure you, I am physically identical to the me of a century ago. As for taking a mate, I have no interest in the suitors you bring me."

"But, milord!" Jaken faltered, fear struck into his being at the poisonous look his Lord was currently giving him. "Do you have interest in any one at all?"

Sesshomaru slowly closed his amber eyes, as though thinking intently on the question. When he reopened them, there was a determined yet troubled look worn on his face as he trekked onwards to the camp.

"There is one," he admitted, his voice as callous as ever, "but I have made a promise to never speak of them."

"So you do like somebody?" Jaken asked incredulously, hurriedly scampering to keep up with the demon. "But why did they make you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I merely said I was interested. I do not know my feelings beyond that," he replied tersely, somewhat apprehensive about continuing this conversation. "As for the promise… it is a promise to myself."

Jaken stood speechless as Sesshomaru approached the clearing containing their campsite, motioning deftly for Rin to sit back down as he drew closer.

"I'm going for a walk," the silver-haired man said simply, pacing past the site without so much as a backwards glance. "I take it you two will be here when I return."

"Well, yes, but milord! These parts are dangerous, and-"

"Maybe you should worry about yourself more, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied in a now-irritated tone, his deep baritone voice menacingly harsh. "You yourself have not withstood the test of time well."

Jaken cocked his head a bit to the left, confused by his master's reasoning.

"What do you mean, milord?"

"You look like a wizened grape," Sesshomaru replied bluntly, hoping that this snide comment would leave the devastating results on Jaken's ego that Jaken's age comment had left on his. "I'll be back shortly."

And with this, Sesshomaru strode into the beckoning twilight of the somewhat cool and pleasant Spring day, his long pearly locks swaying ominously with each regal step he took.

It wasn't long until the dog demon reached a pristine, somewhat hallowed looking lake, its waters clear and lucid, and shining with a delicate luminosity that wasn't just the reflection of the young night moon.

Upon further speculation of the pristine pond, the demon was surprised to see that there was what appeared to be somebody bathing in the tarn; the figure's gender was unknown to him until he, out of mere curiosity, drew closer to get a better look.

As Sesshomaru peered out from behind a particularly aged oak tree, he saw that the silhouette bathing in the lake was most definitely male. A very lean, very fit male, as a matter of fact; his body was lithe and sculpted like that of a perfect model, toned muscles rippling under soft, tanned skin with every movement he made.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to realize that the figure was his half-brother Inuyasha, who was bathing without a care in the world, his muscular body on display for whatever perverse onlooker stopped by.

In this case, that particular onlooker would be Sesshomaru, but he hardly had the intentions of finding his brother on his walk. Well, actually, to say finding him wasn't on his mind would be a lie, but he hadn't actually expected to.

The half-breed was simply splashing his face and wading about, convinced that he was washing in solitude and without company. He stood up to gaze at the twinkling luminous stars faintly beginning to appear in the now purplish evening sky; at was as he stood stiller than Sesshomaru had ever seen him that the older demon really made a point to actually study the younger male.

Sesshomaru's lucid, amber eyes slowly made their way down the muscle expanse of his brother's abdomen and swept over where the first few soft spangles of silver pubic hair grew; his eyes grew wider as they analyzed the usually hidden parts of the half-demon's anatomy, which was certainly harder and bigger than he had imagined it would be while bathing.

Basically, from what Sesshomaru could assess, Inuyasha was turned on. And he didn't mean to brag, but Sesshomaru's assessments of situations were usually all too correct.

His mouth agape and suddenly agonizingly dry, the older demon couldn't help but lick his lips and stare in awe as the half-demon gingerly began to stroke just the head of his endowed erection, pausing every so often to check and make sure he wasn't being viewed whilst performing such a private, personal act.

Sesshomaru felt like nothing but a pervert; the luckiest pervert on the earth, however. He could feel his own cock start to throb and harden as excited, hot blood pounded in his veins and to his penis. The pounding of his own usually still-beating heart resonated loudly in his ears, mingling with the sweet sounds of Inuyasha's sensual sighs and gruff whimpers of pleasure that were quickly becoming more audible and less reticent.

Instead of a tender stroke, Inuyasha was now full on pumping his arousal to some kind of erratic, unique rhythm that Sesshomaru honestly found he couldn't get enough of.

His own manhood now completely hard from watching Inuyasha get himself off, Sesshomaru couldn't help but fold back some of his clothes and start to play with himself, also; he was so hard at this point that it was becoming unbearable, and although he was ashamed of the fact that watching Inuyasha was making him unbelievably horny, he couldn't deny himself what his body was begging for.

However, despite the lust and longing in his gleaming golden eyes, Sesshomaru also felt an undeniable pang of worry. He was, after all, the great demon Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, and pure blood demon son of the honorable Inutaisho.

Yet, despite all this, despite the many suitors Jaken brought to the table that would literally kill to bear his kin, Sesshomaru found himself unexplainably and irrevocably attracted to his half-demon younger brother of all people.

It was true; the one person he was and feared he'd ever feel any sort of inclination of romantic interest towards was Inuyasha, and he was admittedly terrified. He didn't want to fall in love, certainly not with Inuyasha. There were just too many obstacles, too many taboos involved with his affection.

Despite all of the things telling his mind no, his body practically radiated a, "Go after him, definitely." His heart, while still undecided, grew troublingly warmer with each passing day, each thought of the half-demon, and each unplanned encounter the two shared.

There was on particular chance meeting that had occured not too many months ago that had set off Sesshomaru's interest. The two had met in the woods by coincidence on a crisp, Spring morning. Inuyasha had ignored him somewhat rudely at first, but then, finally, stated, "Thanks for saving Kagome."

Pleasantly surprised at the gratitude, Sesshomaru had stood somewhat awkwardly in silence for a spell before finally remembering the particular incident in which he had hastily moved the girl out of the way of a possessed demon's arrow.

"I only did it because I know her death would be detrimental to the Shikon shard," the silver-haired male had replied coolly, remaining reserved as Inuyasha drew closer. "I accept your thanks, however. She is your mate, is she not?"

He had had to suppress an uncanny chuckle as Inuyasha flushed at this statement.

"No, she isn't," he had retorted, defiantly making eye contact with the demon. "Recently, I've had other people on my mind!"

"Kikyo, no doubt."

Inuyasha flushed yet again, this time turning on his heel as if to stride away.

"No, and it's none of your concern," he snapped over his shoulder, no doubt making his way back to his camp. "I...I don't really have anyone to call special."

The half-demon slowed his brisk pace to a stop, however, as he trailed off on the last word. A somewhat solemn look overtook his usually lively face as he turned to Sesshomaru, who waited for him to say more with interest.

"To be honest, recently, I've been thinking about you," he said softly, his long hair blowing gently in an ominous, somewhat nippy wind that blew from the east. "I'll wonder what you're doing, where you are, and if you're okay. It's hard to get you off of my mind, sometimes."

He immediately grew impatient yet again, however, and shouted, "Get out of my head!" before heading back towards his companions and leaving Sesshomaru utterly speechless.

The silver-haired man, ironically enough, couldn't get Inuyasha's words out of his own head and this is inevitably what brought him to where he was; currently masturbating to the erotic sight of the younger male trying to bring himself to orgasm and, although it pained him to admit it, it seemed that Inuyasha was going to last longer than him.

As silently as he could, Sesshomaru's pumps quickened and he felt that euphoric, blissfull pool of warmth begin to well up uncontrollably within his core; a few more languid strokes was all it took until he wordlessly came, his body shaking from the intensity and sheer pleasure of the orgasm as he strained not to moan out the name of the figure before him, who found release shortly after.

After he had recovered, Sesshomaru quickly darted back through the woods, intent on finding Jaken and Rin again. It wasn't until he heard the familiar crunching of dead leaves from behind him that he knew he was being followed.

He came to a stop and whisked around, finding himself face to face with a wet-haired, red-faced Inuyasha.

"Bastard," the half-demon snarled, always quick to start a fight without all of the answers. "You saw me!"

Sesshomaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Saw you what?" he asked, playing the ignorance game.

Inuyasha faltered and fumbled with his words, trying to somehow convey exactly what needed to be said in as efficient a manner as possible.

He had seen Sesshomaru briskly striding through the forest upon making his way out of the lake, however silently the demon had been moving. He had no idea of how much the long, silver-haired demon had seen, but he wasn't about to just let the man get away without making sure he wasn't going to tell another soul.

"Me, taking a bath," the half-breed replied tersely. "How...how much did you see?"

Sesshomaru's usually so melancholy expression shifted to a mysterious, coy smile as decided maybe it was okay to be honest with Inuyasha for once.

"I saw all of it," he retorted, feigning disgust in his velvety, baritone voice. "If you're worried about me telling others of it, then don't. I find nothing to gain from that." He paused. "You saw me also, did you not, half-breed?"

Inuyasha frowned, relaxing somewhat in his formerly so ornary and uptight stance. "I only saw you leaving when I finished."

Sesshomaru mentally breathed a sigh of relief; his secret was safe, for now.

"Well, today can be our little secret," he stated, his tone inflected with slight mockery.

His amber eyes then widened in realization; this situation was absolutely what he needed to let him have a little fun of sorts with his younger brother, and maybe ease some of his heartache.

"I'll make you a deal," he began, knowing full well that neither he nor his half-brother ever accepted deals of any kind. "I'll completely erase the day's events from my mind under one condition."

Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru a confused, pleading look. "That condition being...?"

Feeling his cheeks admittedly grow quite a bit warmer, Sesshomaru replied with, "Give me a human kiss."

Normally, Inuyasha would've balked at any kind of request like this. He was, of course, shocked, but less at the notion that he would have to kiss Sesshomaru; it was more the fact that Sesshomaru would even suggest for him to.

All his life, even through the strained communication and constant conflict the two shared before the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha had always deemed Sesshomaru this intangible, unreachable person that he would never be able to understand nor side with.

As he looked at him now, however, Inuyasha realized that his older brother had changed; whether it was for his own good or not, he was still yet to find, but the man most definitely possessed an oddly familiar yet previously absent warmth to his presence. It was the kind of warmth that made one feel protected and wanted, and the kind of warmth that practically begged, "Please stay with this person. They need you."

As much as he hated to admit it, he had deemed Sesshomaru untouchable not just because of his cold demeanor, but largely because of his ethereal beauty; his body was seemingly the basis for any near perfect figure, and his face was handsome and unmarred by the test of time and battle. Smooth, magnolia porcelein-like skin and his long silver locks gave him a delicate, unearthly appearance, whereas his defined jaw and musculature gave away that he was not a creature to be messed with.

Staring unblinkingly into Sesshomaru's golden orbs, Inuyasha curtly nodded but once, looming ever so close to his brother and inhaling deeply, picking up the sweet, mystical masculine scent that wafted ever so faintly off of the older man.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt his lips connect with something warm and soft and seemingly perfectly suited to move against his own; he knew they were Inuyasha's lips, and the thought excited him to the point that he literally exerted some demonic aura in order to keep his body's excitement down.

The kiss was chaste, for the most part, until Inuyasha realized just how right and satisfying the contact was; he pressed forward only ever so slightly, deepening the kiss and earning a relenting sigh from Sesshomaru as his final walls of self resolve came down and he awkwardly yet passionately wrapped his strong arms around the half-demon, pulling him in tightly in what was quite honestly his first embrace.

The two broke apart after what seemed like an all to abrupt blissful eternity, each just as shocked at how irrevocably right the kiss had felt, and how they strangely wanted to do it again.

So, deciding that it was better to live in the moment than to regret later, Sesshomaru connected the two boy's lips once again, this time with more aggression and raw need as opposed to the innocent unsureness he had exhibited earlier.

The second kiss was more brief, but the effects of it were evidently going to last until the rest of Sesshomaru's life unless he finally told Inuyasha the truth.

The pure blood demon stared down somewhat hungrily at his younger brother, blatant uncertainty expressed in his eyes. He needed to tell him he loved him and wanted to be with him, or he was going to have to spend the rest of his life either unhappy or alone.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something," Sesshomaru began, his words coming out more quickly than he had intended for them to. "I want to be wi-"

Before Sesshomaru could finish his confession, a startlingly loud, terrified female scream filled the forest, making both boys immediately turn to the source of the shriek.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha muttered in a concerned voice, whereas Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a pang of distress deep within his gut as he thought of Rin's smiling face.

Wordlessly, the two parted, each torn between the need to defend their territory and the new found desire to just stay in each other's arms; Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he admitted that maybe it was for the best that the two remained nothing more than former enemies with a strained, barely recognizable family bond.

Maybe things were better staying the way they were, and Sesshomaru should choose someone else to father an heir with.

Maybe Sesshomaru just wasn't meant to love.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong> Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one of this story! It's going to multi-chaptered, and I haven't done one of these in a while, so I'm really excited about writing this (and yes, there will be lemons, haha). c: Please, please, please review! Your feedback means the world to me!


	2. My Own Happiness

_ch. 2: My Own Happiness_

Sesshomaru gracefully came to a somewhat rushed stop as he neared his campsite, hoping that it hadn't been Rin who's scream had echoed through the forest and had put an abrupt end to his and Inuyasha's intimate conversation.

"Jaken," the silver-haired demon called demandingly, looking around somewhat impatiently for either of his two subordinates. "Are you here?"

"I'm by the river, milord!" a familiar yet distressed voice called in return, causing Sesshomaru to silently run to the source of Jaken's voice.

The miniature demon was crouched down by none other than Rin by the river, dipping a strip of cloth in the water and wrapping it around her knee. The young girl appeared to have tears running down her cheeks, but a somewhat angry and annoyed expression worn on her face.

"I told you that I'm fine, Jaken!" she said, her tone whiny and childish yet thankful. She turned to Sesshomaru, somewhat surprised and embarassed to see him.

"What is going on here?" the pure-blood demon asked, his voice adopting a somewhat icy tinge to it. "Why are you crying? Was it you who screamed?"

"My Lord, Rin was searching for you," Jaken explained, trying to calm Rin down by removing the bandages around her knee. "She had climbed up a tree in hopes of being able to see you, but lost her footing and fell from it..."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," the brunet child said humbly, looking down at her feet. "It was me who screamed. You heard it?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, relieved that nothing too serious had occurred. "You are wounded?"

"She scraped her knee," Jaken answered for her, his eyes widening incredulously as Sesshomaru squat down beside the two smaller beings, taking the remaining strips of cloth from Jaken's hand.

"Go prepare dinner, Jaken," the dog demon said, dipping the cloth into the river and pressing it gently against Rin's cut. "I will tend to her wounds."

"M-my Lord! To bring yourself down to this level of servitude..."

"Jaken. My day has not been pleasant. Please don't make me have to kill you."

"I'll prepare dinner right away, milord!"

Sighing, Sesshomaru continued to clean Rin's aberration. Meanwhile, in a small clearing elsewhere in the woods, Inuyasha was hurriedly approaching his own comrades.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed upon seeing his companion's face, relief instantly flooding through his body. "You're okay, right?"

"Of course," she replied happily; she and Sango were sitting by a fire, gazing up at the newly emerging stars. "Sango and I have just been relaxing and telling stories. Where have you been, Inuyasha?"

"Have you seen Miroku?" Sango asked also, stretching her arms. She yawned and reclined onto her back, the soft forest grass cushioning her.

"I was just...getting some fresh air," Inuyasha replied hastily, his mind recalling the kiss he and Sesshomaru had shared not too long ago. "And I haven't seen him. I'll go look for him. I have something to do anyway."

If Kagome hadn't been the one who had screamed, then who had? He figured he might as well check and see if there were no new enemies lurking about around his half-brother's current residency.

"Come back soon," Kagome whispered, her eyes pleading; nodding curtly, the half-demon quickly made his way towards where he knew Sesshomaru, Jaken, and that girl-child they kept around would be staying for the night.

As Inuyasha came to the forest's sacred river, he saw two familiar figures; one, he realized somewhat excitedly, was the ever ethereal silhouette of Sesshomaru. He was bandaging that little girl's knee, but she didn't look hurt at all; she was smiling and laughing, and soon stood up and bowed to the silver-haired demon.

Inuyasha scowled; he was, even though he felt ridiculous admitting it to himself, somewhat jealous of Rin. She had Sesshomaru's attention and apparently, his affection, also. It wasn't everyday that the usually haughty demon would stoop down and bandage some body's wound.

The child soon ran off to what Inuyasha presumed was their main campsite, and Sesshomaru drew himself to his full regal height, casting a glance at his reflection in the pristine river water.

He couldn't help but admit that he was indeed handsome; his eyes traveled further up the expanse of the water and instantly widened as they fell upon the muscular figure of Inuyasha, who stood transfixed as the two's eyes met.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru fluidly leapt over the river and stepped down next to his brother. He hesitated, then proceeded to somewhat awkwardly wrap his long arms around the half-demon's middle, pulling him in closer and inhaling the woody, spicy scent wafting off of the younger's smooth skin.

"Inuyasha, I know that this isn't the ideal time or place," Sesshomaru began again, trying to recreate the atmosphere the two had been in about an hour prior to their current meeting. "But there is something I still need to tell you."

Inuyasha sucked in a lungful of the moist night air, the stars now out and twinkling calmly in the ebony night sky.

"Meet me by the lake at midnight," the half-demon whispered huskily into Sesshomaru's ear, his voice adopting a sensual tone that neither of the two men had ever heard before.

Goosebumps formed on the nape of Sesshomaru's neck as Inuyasha's hot breath ghosted over his silky skin, which was ethereally illuminated in the pale moonlight, giving the demon an otherworldly glow.

Inuyasha shot one last long, pained look at his older brother before retreating back to his campsite, his heart palpitating in his chest far faster than it ever had before the thrill of a battle the two had shared.

This overwhelming feeling of anxiety and fear of rejection was like some sort of emotional high, and Inuyasha could feel the emotion rocking his body in tumultuous waves as his mind purused the events that had happened before now.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stood transfixed and slightly aroused by the bank of the river, his eyes instantly snapping back to their icy, narrowed stature when Inuyasha was out of view, yet still retaining a somewhat blissful glossiness.

He looked the Northern star, his pearly locks gently being tousled by the warm spring breeze that blew through the forest. According to his calculations, there were around two hours until midnight. Two long, horribly impatient hours.

Sighing, the great demon started to make his way back to his own place of rest until he heard a familiar scuffling to his immediate left, the noise causing his eyebrows to arch into his hairline and his fist to clench menacingly by his side, perfectly sharp claws digging somewhat uncomfortably into his fist as he did so.

"Jaken," he breathed in his now rough sounding, violent baritone voice. "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

All was silent in the night until Sesshomaru blatantly withdrew his sword, an action that immediately caused the demon imp to surrender himself from his hiding spot, which was apparently behind a bush to the right of the dog demon.

"Please forgive me, milord! I was only out getting a little more firewood when I saw you with Inuya-," the petite demon began, but was promptly cut off by Sesshomaru's foot swiftly planting a somewhat restrained kick against his head, sending him flying back into the knotted trunk of a maple tree.

"Silence. We will discuss this later." Sesshomaru shot his subordinate a fiery glare that, should Sesshomaru's eyes have been shrapnels of metal, would have chopped Jaken up into a million tiny, apologetic pieces.

Jaken frowned, not at all content with his master's reserved, introverted way of dealing with inconsistencies in his life.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the imp began, his tone calming and somewhat wary. "Certainly you know you can come to me with any problem you might have. I am not one to judge, milord. Especially not you."

Sesshomaru was somewhat taken off guard by the staff-wielder's words, but he soon returned back into his mental shell of apathy, not easily coaxed to submission.

"There is no problem to be divulged," he responded icily, his patience growing thin. He looked to the North star once more; based on the astral positions of the surrounding bodies, only a little over ten minutes had passed since ten o' clock.

"Milord, hear me out! I know there is something wrong, and I will point it out to you if you do not admit it first!" Jaken stated defiantly, crossing his thin arms across his chest.

Sesshomaru was quite honestly getting annoyed, but part of him longed to confess his inner turmoil to his long time companion, and maybe finally get this off of his chest. However, the last thing he needed right now was Jaken acting like he had the authority to tell Sesshomaru what he could and could not do.

"Alright," the dog demon shot back at the smaller male, withdrawing his Tessaiga in the blink of an eye, it's lustrous blade glinting dangerously in the lunar light that bathed the bank of the river. "What is it that I am withholding from you? Be careful with your answer."

Trembling under the threat of the blade's oh-so sharp tip held menacingly against his face, Jaken knew from personal experience that the Tessaiga couldn't harm him.

"You have feelings for your half-brother," Jaken choked out in a forced, high-pitched voice, hardly daring to breathe. "And you hate yourself for it."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably as he slowly lowered his blade, watching in sheer mortification as Jaken breathed a sigh of relief, practically collapsing onto his knees.

"Is it that obvious?" the silver-haired man relented, the overwhelming need to bury his heated face into a nearby tree possessing his body. He honestly could not recall a time he had ever felt this emotion before; he assumed it was 'embarrassment.'

"Milord, it is not obvious at all," Jaken assured him, offering a silent prayer to the Gods that he had been spared for even daring to have this conversation. "I only noticed because I have known you for so long."

Sesshomaru hesisted, then sighed, defeatedly sitting down against the same maple tree he had previously sent Jaken flying into.

"Alright, so you know my secret," the dog demon remarked, his features as calm and serene as they generally were despite his current inner conflict. "Even though, as I said, I had promised to myself to never tell a soul. What do you propose I should do? Although I am hardly inclined towards taking your advice on the matter."

"Well..." Jaken trailed off. "Although it would be in the world's best interest for you to ignore these feelings and forget about Inuyasha entirely, cutting him off completely..."

He hesitated for a breif moment, then continued.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to admit these feelings to both yourself and Inuyasha," he finished quietly, not daring to stare Sesshomaru directly into his champagne orbs.

"The world's best interest that I forget about him?" the silver-haired immortal repeated, carefully thinking over Jaken's words. "Since when had my emotions so affected the world?"

"Many times, milord, like when you saved Rin or aided in the defeat of Naraku," Jaken pointed out, pleased that Sesshomaru was calmly accepting his thoughts on the situation. "But your own happiness is more important, is it not?"

Sesshomaru sat and mulled over his subordinate's statement for a fleeting moment, his eyes adjusting instinctively to the ever deepening night darkness as midnight loomed closer and closer with each second.

If there was something that he knew would definitely bring him that euphoric, secure feeling of warmth and longing in his core again, it was definitely knowing that he would be able to feel Inuyasha's tepid, supple lips move against his once more, and any time that he pleased to feel them.

He wanted Inuyasha; it was as simple and straightforward as that, and Jaken was, although it pained Sesshomaru to admit it, undoubtedly right. He deserved his own happiness.

Sesshomaru quickly stood, causing Jaken to jump in shock at the swiftness of his motion.

Sesshomaru had decided. He would definitely meet Inuyasha at the lake, and he would try to the best of his ability to convey his thoughts to the half-demon.

"And hopefully," the pure-blood demon said to himself, his words causing delicious jolts of arousal to course throughout his body, "I will have him tonight."

* * *

><p>an: sorry that this took a while! I while get better about updating, I promise. This is basically a build up chapter; the next one will be an important one! heheh. Please, please review!


	3. Actions and Words

**author's note:**Sorry for the lateness! This has been my bday month, and I've been pretty busy. I hope you enjoy!

chapter 3: Actions and Words

The time was now midnight, and the moon hung low and somewhat ominously in the starry, looming cathedral sky, acting as a hauntingly tranquil canopy over the scenic lake that Inuyasha was currently pacing along the shore of, his heart admittedly thudding all too erratically in his chest.

Sesshomaru would be arriving any moment now in all of his regal, ethereal beauty, and Inuyasha was honestly a little wary of what his older brother might have to say to him.

Maybe he wanted to form an alliance? Maybe he even sought to finish him off once and for all.

_Then why did he want to kiss me?_ Inuyasha asked himself, one single, hopeful thought pushing and struggling against all of the negatives cluttering the half-demon's mind.

Maybe Sesshomaru cared about him. As absurd and unlikely as it sounded to the silver-haired boy, the thought made him feel strangely light-headed and, although the sensation represented anxiety more than anything, restless and fluttery inside.

His half-brother would never admit to such a thing even in the event that those feelings were to occur. But now Inuyasha had a new question to think about: how did he himself feel about Sesshomaru?

Before the half-demon could ponder this life-changing question, he heard a familiar rustling from behind him; turning around to face the source of the noise, he found himself staring into the luminous silver-orbs of none other than Sesshomaru himself, his eyes eerily resembling the moon on this warm night.

"Shall I go first?" the demon asked, barely parting his lips to speak the soft words. Inuyasha's mind could only fixate on the face that he oh-so badly wanted to feel those supple lips on his own again, and the older man's question almost took him off-guard.

"If you want," the silver-haired half-demon replied, shying away from the intensity that Sesshomaru's gaze held on his body. It was so focused that it was almost erotic in nature.

The pure blood demon drew in a long breath, and cleared his throat with the finality of his decision. This was it: the moment he was at least going to convey his emotions to Inuyasha, the emotions he until recently was not even aware of having. To be perfectly honest, he was not at all mentally prepared for this, but it was now or never.

"I'm...horribly, undeniably interested in you," the silver-haired man began, trying his best to string together coherent sentences. "The closest mortal emotion I can attach the feeling to would have to be love, or affection." He trailed off here, his gaze breaking it's fixation on Inuyasha's eager face. "Also, lust."

Inuyasha just stood, transfixed and in utter disbelief at his brother's words. Love? Lust? His mouth was dry, and his heart seemed to be threatening to leap from his chest; he knew he should be concerned about what the other man was saying to him, but mostly he just felt secret elation. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that nothing would come out. Instead, he opted to just nod at the older man to continue.

"I do not know if I, as a demon, am capable of love," Sesshomaru went on, trying his best to not show any of his embarassment. "But I'd...like to try it with you, if you'd accept it."

Inuyasha's face grew uncomfortably hot as Sesshomaru surveyed him in an expecting manner, his pride in Inuyasha's hands.

"I'd like that," he managed to get out, his voice somewhat choked back. "A lot."

A satisfied smile worn on his face, Sesshomaru swiftly wrapped his long arms around the younger half-demon once again, pulling him close against his muscular, warm chest.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have told me this sooner," Inuyasha snapped, still true to his easily annoyed nature, despite his apparent embarrassment. "You've caused me a lot of stress, you jerk!"

Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru muttered a joking, "You know I like seeing you angry" before amatively leaning down and pressing his lips teasingly and lightly against Inuyasha's before pulling away again, only further annoying the younger.

"I still want to kiss you," the half-demon mumbled as he attempted to pull the silver-haired man into a kiss again, this time his need for contact with Sesshomaru becoming apparent due to the desperation in his actions.

"Then let's kiss," the older man whispered seductively against Inuyasha's ear, his lips gently brushing against the sensitive skin it found there; the feeling of Sesshomaru's hot breath blowing so tenderly along his jawline sent erotic goosebumps forming along his skin, and the uncontrollable urge to hear and feel more.

Passionately and deftly, Sesshomaru connected his lips with the half-demon's wanting mouth once again, this time as though time was running out and he may never this chance again.

And knowing this world, he may actually not.

Inuyasha's erection was now obviously grinding against Sesshomaru's own as the younger boy's torrid tongue made it's way across the pure blood demon's lower lip, asking somewhat aggressively for entrance.

Excitedly, Sesshomaru parted his lips and the two's tongues thrust and played against one another in an incredibly sexy and suggestive way; Sesshomaru could barely stand it anymore.

Giving in to temptation, he allowed one of his dexterous hands that was currently wrapped around the small of Inuyasha's back to wander down further, down to the younger's ass; it needily grabbed the supple flesh, squeezing and massaging what it found there. The half-demon choked back a throaty moan of pleasure as Sesshomaru rolled his hips forward into Inuyasha's, along with the combined sensation of having his ass fondled.

Meanwhile, from behind a nearby oak tree, Miroku was curiously watching the erotic scene unfolding before him. The monk had gone to the lake only with the intentions of getting a drink of water and perhaps checking on Inuyasha, but the last thing he had expected to do was spying on his half-demon friend making out with his brother.

Half of Miroku wanted to get the hell out of there and bury this surprising memory into the depths of his mind, but the interested pervert in him told him to remain rooted to where he was, watching and studying every moment the two made.

Currently, Sesshomaru's muscled hand was somewhat roughly cupping and palming the thick bulge now formed at the apex of Inuyasha's hakama, an obvious sign that Inuyasha was most definitely horny now if he hadn't been before this point.

The pure-blood demon was so skillfully and dominatingly servicing all of his most sensitive, attentive parts, and the feeling was simply euphoric; the taboo high that Inuyasha got out of performing such a private act in the middle of where anybody could pass by and see with none other than his brother only added to the quick pounding of his heart and erratic nature of his shaky breaths.

"W-wait," he breathed quickly as Sesshomaru's hand started to slide underneath the waistband of his pants, the older man's dexterous fingers just barely reaching the silky spangles of silver pubic hair beneath them. "How far are we going to go?"

"I want to go all the way with you," the pure blood demon whispered seductively against the hanyou's ear, only adding to the ticklish goosebumps risen on the nape of Inuyasha's neck. "I want to take you right here, against this tree, and have my way with you until you can't say anything but my name."

Inuyasha emitted a low, pleased growl in response to this dirty statement.

"Kiss me again, dammit," he muttered, almost annoyed that Sesshomaru's porcelein lips weren't crushed against his own.

The elder obligingly leant down and heatedly pressed his mouth fervently again Inuyasha's own, his hand finally venturing further underneath his brother's waistband and amatively wrapping around the taut, hot flesh of his erection.

Inuyasha's head instantly snapped backwards in sheer pleasure, snapping the thing strand of saliva that still connected the sibling's lips; a guttural whine escaped his flushed lips, his hips subconsciously thrusting forward to try and meet more of the much wanted contact.

Sesshomaru's hand was warm, and just the right size, and the friction felt amazing as he slowly but surely began to pump the half-demon's member back and forth, gradually picking up pace.

As Inuyasha finally let out an unadulterated, unrestrained moan of need and pleasure, Sesshomaru hurriedly tugged the hanyou's pants down, his erection bouncing free and hardening even further as it hit the outside air.

The pure-blood demon eyed the half-demon's previously hidden part of his anatomy, his own desire written quite clearly in his lucid, golden eyes; it was big, throbbing, and dark with need, and a pearly drop of precum was already modestly forming along the tip.

"InuYasha...you're turning me on," was all that could escape the now dry mouth of Sesshomaru as he moved his hand faster, feeling his brother coming even closer to orgasm as his muscled tightened and clenched, rippling beneath flawless magnolia skin.

"Sh-shut up..." was all the half-demon could mutter between gritted teeth and through his pants, a prominent blush gracing his handsome features.

As blinded as he was by lust and the euphoric feeling of Sesshomaru's skilled hand working his most sensitive parts, there was no way he could continue to let the pure-blood demon's own obviously hard cock strain against the folds of his hakama.

"Can I...take it out?" Inuyasha asked in a low, guttural whisper, the tickling sensation of his breath sending even more blood surging to Sesshomaru's erection.

"Yes, and you should," was all that the older male had to offer in reply as the waist band of his own pants was tugged down over his heated flesh.

"I-I'm close," Inuyasha choked out as he tentatively began pumping the demon's engorged member, revelling in just how naughty he felt. "S-stop."

"Why?" Sesshomaru surveyed the younger with cool, quizzical eyes, a burning lust evident within them.

"It'll get on you," the half-demon sputtered, trying to explain the dilemma with as much dignity as he possibly could.

Sesshomaru inclined his head oh-so slightly, and muttered a reserved, "I don't care" before leaning in closely to the younger once again and connecting the two's lips; Inuyasha came into the palm of Sesshomaru's hand, his moans and sighs and shuddering calls of his brother's name falling against the soft, dominating presence of Sesshomaru's lips.

Still recovering from his post-orgasmic euphoria, Inuyasha's hand grew limp around Sesshomaru's own now throbbing and leaking erection, which twitched involuntarily with every debauched sound of pleasure that escaped the younger's mouth.

Once his orgasm had subsided, Inuyasha finally took the time to truly look at his older brother, who stood before him fully nude, that regal dominating aura that always seemed to surround him present in full force.

As much as he liked to deny it aloud, Sesshomaru was, in so many words, absolutely gorgeous; his body was muscular yet slender, and his skin was radiant and resembled the soft glowing of the moon on a night like that night. His appearance was almost ethereal in nature, and the thick, hard cock that was currently begging for attention between the demon's legs didn't help in quelling Inuyasha's desire to pin him down and ravish him.

"Come here," the half-demon commanded, his hands reaching behind Sesshomaru and grabbing at the firm ass they felt further down the demon's lower back. Sesshomaru noticably gasped, the sensation so foreign and yet so ridiculously arousing at the same time.

"Inuyasha..." the demon snarled through gritted teeth, his head thrown back in ecstacy as the younger gingerly pressed his lips to the dripping head of Sesshomaru's cock, licking up the pearly pre-cum that had accumulated there before the younger began to take more of him into his mouth, the hot, wet confines of his throat wrapping around Sesshomaru in an unbearable way.

"Wait," Sesshomaru instructed between pants, his clawed hands fisted desperately in Inuyasha's silver locks. "If you move, I'm going to come."

Disregarding his brother's words, Inuyasha began to bob his head up and down, his fingers digging even deeper into the soft cheeks of Sesshomaru's ass; despite all his prestige in the midst of battle, Sesshomaru was powerless to stop the amazing, intense orgasm that hit him within the first minutes of Inuyasha's blow job.

He came into the half-demon's mouth, badly restrained moans pouring from his lips, which he was biting to keep himself hopefully quiet.

Inuyasha took all of the hot seed that had suddenly shot into his throat, swallowing the last of it with a sexy finality that almost got Sesshomaru hard again.

"You...swallowed it," was all the older male could say when he had finished his state of bliss, his expression one of utter disbelief.

His face hot and red, Inuyasha replied with a snarky, "Didn't have much of a choice, did I?"

The two sat in somewhat awkward silence before the half-demon rolled his eyes and added a truthful, "And so what if I wanted to?"

A mysterious smile played at the ends of Sesshomaru's lips as he leaned in for the final time that night to seal his and Inuyasha's lips in a passionate, mutual kiss; this thing between them might actually work out after all.

Now he just needed to figure out what to do about that troublesome human he could smell from behind the tree...

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

**I'm so, so sorry, everyone. I've just completely lost the motivation to continue this, or any fanfiction at this point in time, for that matter. I hope you enjoyed what little I did have of it. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mikuzu**

_Here is what I had written for the fourth chapter:_

When the two parted for the night, Sesshomaru was left with a strange loneliness that he honestly could say he had never experienced before; he had never been so unbelievably, irrevocably attracted to a creature before, and as he watched Inuyasha's flowing, silver hair trail after him in an almost beckoning manner as he trekked back to his campsite, the demon Lord was tempted to follow the younger.

And so, because Sesshomaru was simply so used to doing whatever he wished, that is exactly what he did. Without so much as a word to Jaken about where he would be that night, the pure-blood demon stealthily followed his younger brother back to his camp, where he knew that troublesome monk would be residing, along with those other humans.

Inuyasha, after skillfully navigating his way back through the maze of forestry he had ventured through to tryst with the older man, finally came across the familiar clearing that he knew his friends would be resting within.

He thought he could faintly smell his brother behind him, but he shrugged it off as it just being the familiar, pleasant, and oh-so alluring scent of Sesshomaru on his clothes, as they had just come into contact with each other. He knew he should probably wash the scent off, as it might arouse suspicion among Miroku and Sango, but he felt it was his own selfish rite to keep the aroma on him to further enjoy.

"Inuyasha!" a familiar and distraught voice greeted the half-demon as he nonchalantly waltzed into the campsite, trying to play it off as if he had been out hunting.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Kagome whispered urgently to the silver-haired male, trying to keep her voice down so as to not wake up Sango, who was currently resting against a large oak tree. "I thought you were in danger!"

Small, glistening tears were threatening to form in the corners of her large, brown eyes as she surveyed her friend, grateful that he had returned safely. Inuyasha sheepishly scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid her glance; it had not been his intention at all to make her worry.

"Sorry," he muttered, running a clawed hand through her locks. "I'll make sure you know where I go next time."

Sesshomaru, it just so happens, was watching keenly from behind a wizened Japanese maple, his skin burning and his teeth bared in jealous fury. How dare that mortal act so closely with Inuyasha! Who did she think she was? He was his property, his conquest, his-

Sesshomaru's inner monologue simmered down quite a bit as he contemplated the thoughts that currently plagued his mind. Was Inuyasha truly his to call his own? Their relationship of sorts had only just formed. How seriously did the younger male even take his feelings? Lord Sesshomaru was most definitely not one to be taken lightly.

Somewhat hurt and most definitely enraged and envious


End file.
